


Holding Agartha

by Catrena



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dragon Age Inquisition, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Romance, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrena/pseuds/Catrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Ellana...growing up in a world so strange...that even herself could not tell what the next day or year would bring her.<br/>Solas awoke far far earlier than he did in Dragon age Inquisition....or did he even sleep at all? His shadow held secrets..<br/>The utter distraction that would unfold unto his shadows....would lead up to the man himself.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Solas POV ( What..what is this..this is beginning to be utterly unfathomable in the fade. I must write this down.)-in the corner of his eye he sees a figure.-(Spirit? he says under his breath..-squinting his nose and using his thumb and index finger, he rubbed the bridge of his nose-No my tiredness must be interfering with my work...He sighs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solemn

**Author's Note:**

> Some music for enjoyment x3....i would also like to think in my own mind of corse...that Ellana looks like this...I like greenish eyes tho but that's an easy fix.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOKS5oSqjII

Mamae! MAMAE! can i go out and play -Ellana pleaded to her mother-. Sweety you understand why you can not go out there....-Her mother looking sad-. The wolves outside of the city are too much....for a young elvhen girl such as you're self....and you're farther...has not come home for some moons now...I...understand the house might be to much for you for so..so long sweety.

 

Ella did not know what much more she could do...the windows only showed so much of the world outside and the small cottage...her being 7 year's of age did not help either. -looking away from her mom....scanning down and away to the near by window of the kitchen, the smell of pie from the fresh pumpkins she helped her mom pick out in their small farm on the side of their cottage. She wondered silently...now shifting her gaze to the forest outside that lay in slight winter.

 

Mamae! - she looked at her mother with a sad face now- outside! -Her mother knowing what to do at this point...picked her up and placed her on the hip of her belt. Strode up their stairs and sat Ella on her bedside. A warm dalish blanket covered ella, as her mom placed it on her, rubbing ella's back.- Soon my darling...soon. -Her mom strode back down stairs closing the shutters to ella's room. Quickly ella tip-toed off the bed, putting her ear to the floor, she listened for her mother.

 

     (*mamae gone now...-hearing windows shut- Nows my chance!-she said quietly-*) -tip toeing to the balcony, she found the tiny ladder she had made of thin rope. One by one carefully she led her feet down the side of the cottage, landing on brush from bellow.(Ouch! -covering her mouth quickly out of the sudden high pitch voice she had made- (*cant let mamae know*)

 

-Clambering out of the thick foliage, and past the small farm on the side of the house, she ran and ran even faster when she then heard wolves.Scareing off the near by halla as well.A few minutes is all she needed tho.She finally reached her tree of comfort. Steadily she climbed the thick pine tree, luckily already having made the thick rope with her father for it. She found the wolves markings she had made halfway up the tree.

 

            -smothing her fingers over the markings, the wolve's and pups laying briskly along the bark, with a lone wolf on a high up stone cliff perch watching out over them all. -She started climbing again when she heard rustles from below her. (*Faster!*) she said to herself. Finnaly making it to her small cot.-Looking down below she found a halla being eaten by a lone wolf....her lone wolf.

 

(Fen! she called out briskly so her voice was hardly caught in the wind.-The wolf looked up. A shadow of himself it seemed.-Waveing her hands to join her in the small cot-

 

-Looking up at the girl, and then looking down at the hala. He managed to use the shadows to lure himself to the cot as always.- Glareing back down...he smelled a pack of wolves. Growling at the pack. An extra pair of eyes opened above his main one's, glaring bright red in the moonlight.

 

( Cute puppy, she said) -giving fen a hug had immediately surprised him, letting out a slight noise through his nose. She had never touched him before tonight...He tilted his head in awe, slight open mouth...with still wet blood on it.

 

            -He had been getting her food...for a few weeks now, All the while... wondering where her papa had gone. He pondered a moment to take this in, as she let him go...she had forgotten to bring something warm with her...and started to shiver.

 

-Fen nudged her inside the small cot...only enough room for about 10 normal size people hip to hip. Bringing in the halla shortly after nudging her in, he lay it on the stone slab in the corner where her and her papa used to cook food at late nights in the forest. He nudged it with his nose and his eyes began to glow a bright white and then a slight faded shade of red, quickly as it came it was gone just as fast.

 

-The halla had been cooking from his magic...from the inside out. She had been watching this whole time in awe, glancing up at the wolf every time his nose touched the hala.(Hala this time? she said in a worried tone. But...we are supposed to care for them fen...she said a little to hastily. Mamae would be angry with me if she knew this....b-but ...then again...n'see any o-on the w-way here...)

  

     -she was now shivering even more so then when she got here...only 30 minutes had passed since then, only a few howls since then aswell.-Fen saw this..he made a small whine in the back of his throat..worried....he was worried, for the poor elvhen girl...knowing full well with what had happened to her father...without her and her mamae knowing what was happening to him....slavers- 

-Knowing well that her papa was never coming home at this point. And knowing of her mamae...who had strong magical powers...she would never understand why they had kicked them out until she was older...he could not say anything...he was but a shadow of the real thing that tide him here..the statue..all of them..had magical powers imbued into them..nothing would ware them down. Storms, falling trees, seasons, passerby's, years spanning never worn them down, Spirits in each of them memories in each of them...a shadow fragment in each of them.. from the Dread Wolf.-He wanted to help...what could he do...-

 

     (I want to help, he said with all his might in a wispy ghost-like voice.(Please, I..I want to help, lowering his tone once more at the startled little girl looking at him in awe. (Allow me to...help..you,wispy like a spirit...concern in his voice..not moving his mouth when he said words, looking at her, chin lowered to her, eyes glaring at her with intent...bright and red. Slowly...he took a step forward...and another step.  

 

-Suddenly a spark of yellow flickerd across ella's fingertips.(Ah!,she looked at the wolf in fear of his eyes, she must not of noticed last time when they where outside on the perch earlier...(f-fen y-you're...scareing m-me...,she pleaded to the wolf. -Now looking at her hands, and again sparks few across them...the wolf had taken a 3rd step closer.(F-fen....my-my hands!) -He noticed this after the second spark from the child.- (You have magic, this will be easier.)

 

    -keeping his eye's trained on the girl, another step, midway from her.(But it is...magic i have not yet seen of this world. I do not know how this is going to effect you~)-She glanced at him...scared faced...and then..nothing...-She heard him step again at the same time she heard a scream and a crash outside and down the way.-

 

(MMMAMAE! she screamed) -getting up from her halfway lay down on the wood beneath her...oddly not as frozen as she once was, she leaped up and toward the small door of the cot. Slamming it open and slightly splitting it. She heard a scream again, and a crash, the wind picked up blowing slight flakes through the crack of the pine tree's, along with slight smoke. -Fen came out, knowing what could be happening with his acute ears.

 

(The direction of you're home da'len~)-he made a whine and poked his nose at the upper part of her arm, leaving slight moisture from his wet nose.-Ellana took a leep.. and then grabbed the rope ladder part way and swung off of it and unto the floor skidding from the direction of the swing and then kicking off of a large root from a tree. She ran faster than she ever did, what lied in wait for her tho...would...change everything...

 

     (Mamae!, she screamed again..closer this time.) -The wolf followed keeping toe to toe with her easily. -( DA'LEN, he yelled, Do not go there!)-Now reaching their home, she saw...she saw the flames...she saw her mamae..the magic...the slavers....the blood spills on the outside walls of the cottage...she was killing them one by one, her mamae was so scared...not only was she away from the village of her people... but also banished, also a mage..also alone this time. Where her papa would have helped her would have layed traps with the runes she had created...but...to long..to long had he been gone...her unable to leave the safety of her home..her once placed runes that had not been disturbed this whole time were now being used..to fend off slavers so close...so close to taking it all way from her..everything..nothing could had preped her mamae for this..besides the stored up large pool of magic she had not been using. (DA'LEN, once more this time..leaping in front of her now.NO...you mustn't~)

 

      -Now blocking her way from her home-(BUT!, he cut her off when he used magic bindings to lure her back into the forest, now covering mouth as well. Gliding her onto his back, he ran..(*NO!, she started tearing, the wind swept her face clean of the tears flowing down her cheeks.(Little da'len....I am sorry for what I must do~) -Looking down...and still running...he pondered if this was right...to meddle in this mortals life...but she had brung him so much joy in the past 3 years.-Stoping now...far away from her home..farther then she had ever gone with her papa..they met the statue..Fen'Harel's statute figure, now lye in front of them. Releasing the poor elvhen girl..now crying and covering her face...eyes wide..sharp breaths....quick..constricting sobs...(Fen...why..mamae..why..y-you..you could have stoped them..so why!)

 

(Da'len...you know why...amidst all of this...you should know why..~youre mamae is strong...but she will no doubt consume herself in rage against them! And..I..will not have you're death..da'len..please..understand this.~)

 

After a long while the smoke had caught up with them in the long winter breeze. It had been a few hour's time. She was now sitting and resting her back against the statue head tilted up to the sky. Stargazeing...she heard the wolf move from her lap...he had been resting his head on her lap to keep her from freezing to death.(I't is time...allow me to help you~) (Why? i have nothing left....what is there, she said in a very low tone.)-Now she was gazing up at the wolf.-His head was straight, eyes narrowed on her, all four of them.

 

(I do not know why i wish to help...this...this is new..of me...i am but a shadow da'len...i watch over this statue...for so..so..long ..i..i had wondered if there was anything else that might be worth my time here...i had given up on the very thought...On wispful nights i watch and dream while prayers be offered and never answered...waking i find myself anew and wondering..trecking outside my path i leap and drow the forests...only to find, you.~

 

(And food ..fen..,she laughed..why does a shadow need food?)(I had never tasted...i had never ran outside..only heard and watched...forgive me for trying something new da'len...but it was not for me..it was for you. The people had given me hope...when they made you..please understand da'len i must do this now.~)(What about...this!?, her hands sparked green this time..tads of small butterflies came out swirling around her fingers.)

 

(Magic...it is a gift...but you're magic..im afraid ..it is something i wish to understand, perhaps one day..perhaps~)(You sound like you are going away fen! Why?(I will be...in you're dream's..in you're heart..now take a deep breath~)

 

-The breath was quick, and she closed her eyes...pondered..and then remembered that he was leaving her!..(Fen!)-Swirls of darkness erupted around her...flashing into her skin like a waterfall on rocks below..pushing hard against the statute behind her she exhaled and inhaled deeply not giving time to calm herself....hands now glowing more green strings and fluttery yellow butterflies started to mix like ribbons abound her arms...and then sliding up and picking up threw her hair...utterly beautiful..she started crying in joy...in sadness...then nothing..

 

(Fen...this feeling...i..i know now..thank you.)(Now you know...we share the same feeling now..may my strength be yours da'len~~) -Everything was faded now...everything was warm..daylight had come..she peered her eyes open gleaming at the daylight...showering in through thick branches above..she closed her eye's as she lay down with serene bliss..she would not open for some time, she could now rest.(Sleep da'len..~Sleep~~, his voice called to her...to the dream lands..)-Blissfully falling deeper and deeper into slumber~


	2. Au Fait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years have past since then, living with the odd thought of a shadow living inside her brought odd comfort...yet some how..made people more aware of her...her magic was growing..and strongly. She held it back..practicing the fine art of thievery instead. She had been kept out of sight from the people ...by Fen...  
> \---------------------  
> Her mamae was missing or even worse dead...---Living outside of the city walls...or from fens point of view..on the wall...in a tree--  
> \----------------------  
> Solas POV:  
> -Eating an orlesian cupcake made all the world better-(*What is this...a..peice of hair?...in my...modern people...and hair..the audacity*)-Squinting his face...unsatisfied...he called for another..in hopes of getting his mind off of the earie...yet interesting feeling...(*Not...again..., a light flush came to his face*)-A brush of hot air on his ear-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Would have put this up yesterday but.......32mph winds were fcking with my electricty...i had been working on this for days! xD i had no idea it would take so long for me to be inspired and re write untill now...thanks for being patient.
> 
> \------  
> Heres some music lovelys <3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ewdap2FX-uE&list=PLkPkQUWjQwtfxH20GybZxXJ19g1JnhwM1&index=21

A vast openes of grass and a long whindy road, they had been walking for hours now, as they always do. Fen decided he did not always need to be her shadow, instead he decided he could walk with her as he watched her and the suroundings better.

Coming up to a patch of tall tree's on the road, they had shade now thankfully, allowing ellana to remove her hood. (~Does the sun bother you da'len?~)

(Yes but not as much as my sore feet...the stupid blisters...mumble...Can i ride on youre back fen?) -She stared at him, wonderingly-(No...i do not wish to be a mount da'len...let us stop for now if it is that bad as you say~)

-Sad faced, she started running now-(Da'len? I's something the matter!~)-He paced to her steadfast-

(What is the ma~) -Cut off from the heat on his ear, she whisperd.-(I was only wanting to ride on youre back fen..."she giggled quietly, she started peting the side of his neck"

(You have been tricking me...t-this whole time...da'len...~That is...worrisome~)-Paceing normaly now they had reached the gates of "Denerim"-(*Guards, he thought to himself)-Knowing full well that it would be utter madness to stay out in the open..he slowed..taking a step behind Ella-

(This is not the place and time for my company~stay safe...ellana~)-vanishing behind her and taking over her shadow.-(B-but...tsk..fine..its not like we havint been on the road for years now...An,-She stoped talking when she peared over some debre and through a few bushes...only to catch a glimps of another Fen"Harel Statue.-(*Fen...do you see that..th..i'ts..)

(*~Like me...dark and lonly..keeping the figure of the carving safe from harm for years..not knowing if theres life outside...what he was ment to do...It seems highly unlikly that it has ever wanderd away.~*)(*We should help him fen!)

(*~....Perhaps...but there is low chance of survival...albeit temporarily~*)-Coming to the guards, she stopped.(Hello? She scanned the man that apparently had no time for children. Yes well..ok then...fuck you to)-she said under her breath in elvhen-

-The guard had given her full attention after hearing jiberish- It had been the hour of dusk-(Yer ah little whiny rabbit ol'right...shove off now Y'er! Before i put'ye in the kennel with the o'her filthy mangy rabbits!)

(*~ The nerve of some people~*)(*Fen...sorry*)-She glided into the bushes using the shadow-(O'i ..MATE! Wak'o Y'er ars up, bloody hell!)- He yelled at his drunken partner, whiskey in hand-(What are'ye a bloody focking pirate now o'er wot?GET Y'er ARSE THE Bloody FOCK UP!)-The guard kicks his partner off the chair spilling his drink on the floor-

(Snughflew...Jeh HAVE to go waking M'up LIKE that again...)-He wipes his face with his hand removing the dirt from his face-(Oi...guess wot...Ye BLOODY focking MISSED the RABBIT Y'ER??)

(There's rabbit? Where? Ah sods ye got meh focking hungry nouw!) (Noooo ye Focking dimwit an A'lf ye focking missed it!Wot's more is she's a focking mage! Cap'ns gunna have are rear ends now!)

(Why did'ye not ...)-The guard got up off the dirt...stradling his chair,..it broke having him fall back down again.- (JEH!ufor...Jeh'el me the fock up already!) (S'not me falt y'ur a fotass now.Ye Stu)-Cut off from the sight of the girl now shadow running up the side of the stone wall-(Were focked mate...focking bloody focking fock ...)

(Y'u..y'e know notin...ye y'er me?)-the guard standing leaned down at the drunkin guard-(Not-in...S'brake time, would yeh look at that. Sundown everybody! Sundown)(Joel help me up yo bloody basterd)-He cried out-

(Y'know i t'ink not mate...maybe surve y'a lesson! Hahaaa!)-Walking through the gate and leaving him to his mess, a wave, and a chin twitch up, his eyes faded away into the city-

(*Almost there fen!)-A smile on her face, head beaming up over the stone wall, hand carefully put on a stick pole holding up what looked to be a resting place for the guards up top.-  
-Letting out a slight sigh...he wonderd why they where even going into a city of all things...the humans shared no interst? so why?-(*Fen ..do you remember that peice of partchment on the floor where all those crows were?)(~* Yes ella, why?~*)

(It was a human noble! We were able to eat for the last 2 years because of him! All those cakes you loved....dont you miss them? Actualy i know you miss them, u had youre nose in a behive yesterday like it was nothing!)

-She made had made to much noise for the comfortable guards-(Blimy...Y'er that joel?)(*Ah piss focking ell*)(No i aint heard notin y'e losing y'ur bloody mind Quintin)(I..I coulda sworn mate ju-he was cut off by joel-)(Y'e heard....notin Quin...y'e got that...)

(Joel y'eing scareing may alot lately! Bosterd....*Bloody women these days...literaly focking there own more n more lately..*(Y'e comming or what Quin?!?)

(Y'a ..y'a...hold y'ur tits)(~*I...dont think i have heard a conversation such like this one da'len...~*)(*Me either fen...me either...BUT! We have to find a job and theres a discreet place here, it says so right here fen...on the parchment. I wonder why they say in need of....uhm a Au Pair...)*

(~*Da'len i think anything that has to do with or around taking things from people is-he paused-...albeit sneeking items is something i would not entirely recomend to you-he draged out his words-, but if it keeps you fed...I)(*And gives you honey cake bones? Deal*)

(*Just have to find out where these people are though*)-She blanced herself along the edge of the stone wall paceing herself along the edge faster and faster till she came upon buildings that what looked to be homes.-

-Two people were talking outside and below straight ahead infront of a door, one turned after the conversation was done.-(*~One would think this the perfect apportunity da'len. You might just find what youre looking for here...act fast, you might just lose the chance.~*)

(*When will you put off those formalitys!, urghs!*) They can be confusing....*)-She leapt, making sure not a foot touched the shingles. Following the man, he opened the door, she crept in swiftly.-(*This, isint what I....-a pause-*)

(Hello, I have been expecting you"Slick with smooth voice")(I was aware of youre comming, but one would think nocking first no.)-She walked with swaying hips toward Ella-(I did not catch youre name though, but i am sure there is a better time for pleasantries)

(After you Duke De'vont) (Ah yes, let 's get this up and out of my hair, i do have other apointments to attend to. Wouldint want to keep them all waiting, it is of the upmost high importance.)

(*Fen...do you...know anything about this..why does he..look like...a birds son..*)(~*I would rather not look da'len....~*)-A faint muffle sound now coming from behind the closed door-(H-hel....-He was cut off from speaking, a loud thud hit the floor.)

-An inch of the door opening, a boy to the sliverd open door."Whispers"-The door sliding open ever so slowly, a intricately ornamented pot was being wheeled out by two young men, faces coverd with brownish black masks-(Uhm..-Ella started to say, but was only cut off-)

(Come, i would love to talk to you in my quarters)-The lady now walking toward a hallway, ellana took a moment to consider where she was...her legs though..had already started to walk behind the lady-(I have something for you miss, -she started taking out the partchment, only to once again be interupted.-The lady started to laugh nonchalantly-(It is quite alright, you may throw that away in the fireplace here to the side of me,- she steped aside, only looking at a confused little girl.-

(Well go on, im sure we can settle this without it. The walls are getting restless no, wouldint want to keep them waiting any longer to be painted with our brush.)-Looking so confused...she threw it into the fire, keeping eye to eye with the lady.-

-The lady started walking to the end of the hallway, puting a hand slowly to the middle and pushing the wall "Click".(Come i will show you to the room and we can begin.)-The lady grabed what looked like a indent for candles in the fall, she grabed one, pulling on it.-

-The wall slide open like a door, only to leav about 2 feet of moving space, Ella walked behind the lady following, wondering what in the world was going on....but then it clicked in her head so fast she droped her mouth half an inch entering the wide elongated room.-

(Wha...so much clothing...)(Yes it is for painting a picture,...mainly for Orlais walls, The Game..it is but played so often now...one would think of all the cakes everyone would be fat...)

(Ha...ha..Cakes...are amazing...)(Yes they are but only so much...as they would make you gain wait in area's unwanted...especialy in are line of work. I would like for you to work with the Sisterhood, under my eyes...Becoming The Boy...or as the partchment said Au Pair. The Elvhen are perfect for these roles....men are corrupt...all men want power. It is not easy when you have someone wanting to replace you out of greed or power, and woman are naturaly the perfect choice. It is dangerous to mingle the two aswell...in fear of one or many getting pregnant or raped..or hurt out of brute force...it is also easier on are small quaters.)

(You...want me..to become a boy?"Slight disgust came from her mouth and layed across her face like somone was poking a cats butt with a stick"(I'm not sure im cu-)(You will be trained befor we send you to work, do not be alarmed...I would not throw one that does not know ways of the Bard into the fray so quickly and eagerly, i still have enough sisters...the problem...is the belly some hide away in fear of losing their place here....)

(Uhm...befor I do anything...who are you??)(I am Leliana, a pleasure to meet you, Ellana)-She was alarmed now at the sound of her name-(~*It seems as though...this woman knows youre name da'len...Do you know this one?~*)(*No....HOW...?!?*)-Looking defeated...she stared into Leliana's eyes-(How do yu-)

(My daughters know much of you....they say the shadows grow in you...animals follow you...and birds sing of youre passing. I am very interested in working with you and teaching you the ways of Bardism...you will be an invaluable aspect to the family Ellana.)

(*~She knows to much da'len...we should leave...now..*~)(*No fen...this...is what i have been looking for...this ..looks fun. Please dont take this from me Fen..n-not like mamae...*)(~*.....Ellana...you must understand i...i di-..)(*NO enough im doing this...*)-She felt the squeaze of the shadow around her, under her skin and out of sight, heat was under her skin on her neck....her pulse was growing, her eyes widened and she stifened at the movement under her colar.-

-The shadow of Fen made himself known....a spirit of smokey blackness started to form around her...arms apearing around her waist, head on her shoulder, eyes closed, head tilted downward. A breath of hot air trickled on her skin-(~I will go where you go, if this is youre choice...i will gladly help you...but you must not falter youre duty. if this is what you want...you must prepaire yourself..~)

-He looked up at the now startled stareing Leliana, eyes glowing red at here with a faint blue.-(Call me Mother ...Ellana...you will be my best...my hands will lead you, my voice will guide you...youre sisters will watch you, as you will watch them. Welcome to the sisterhood my daughter.)

(Thank you mother, I..I)-She was now looking sidelong at Fen who had aparently looked elvhen-(I havint seen you like this before....i thought you ere just a wolf!)(Ha ha!-Mother laughed at this knowledge-We will have to train you in the arts of secrecy first it seems....and how to control...this power of youre's)

-Fen was now glareing at Leliana,...he was not an object...but he would put up with this facade as long she would put up with it..-

(We will begin....now)-The new found sisters she had, started to tug her down the hall...all elvhen ...aside from a few human-Fen was now standing infront of Leliana....letting her know...he could leave at any moment...he was not bound to her...he faded away and swirled on the ground making his way like a rushing river to Ellana, seeping into her skin.(~*Let us hope you know what you are getting into da'len*~)-

-(Solas P.O.V)-

-Sitting at his desk, head tilted to the side in his chair, eyes closed, he breathed out. Warmth filled his chest, hands sweaty...shaking his head-(Something is wrong...this isint right...what is happening to me...these feelings are not my own...yet...-he looked up at the mosaic he had painted on the cieling-Someone else...something else...-looking down at his hands now, heat fading- I am missing something- Arm over his chest wilst his other on his chin, eyes closing, face frowning- It couldint be...yet it must...)


	3. Sepulchral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 year's have past under the training of the So called Mother of the Sisterhood....While shadows revealed to Leliana some things men would apore about or be used in The Game.  
> \---------------------  
> Magic was strung low in the halls of the many holds...but how many people around Ellana actually knew her secrets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt super lazy....i dont think i went back and checked my spelling ...but i havint been feeling very well...
> 
> This song i feel goes well with this chpter..  
> is it short? iuno..im lazy as fck xD
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jrN6Kz2XbU&index=28&list=PLkPkQUWjQwtfxH20GybZxXJ19g1JnhwM1&nohtml5=False

Solas POV:  
He had entered his living area as normal as he always would, without a doubt in his mind at what he was planing or what was coming. The brush of air through the gaping window stilled him as he thought on, what in the world was going on far far outside it....curiosity was...slowly driving him mad.

"This time....it would be best to read the letters."His eyes, peering at the now burning letters, one after the other in the fireplace they went. Keeping only ones of ut'most importance."Hmm...a letter from Leliana...if this is another one of her tests...He opened it stedily, unfolding it...reading it...

The face he made was one of amusement actualy...the way politics always did.Siting into his chair, he takes a sip of his tea and places it carefully back down on the sidetable next to his wide back plush chair, that he so happind to be fond of sitting in lately. The dreams that came with it...were..exasperatingly tiresome...most of them were. The fact on some nights he would see a certain spirit he felt he could almost touch made it all the more bareable.

Smug look...hints of, of what?...He dared question himself. "What will it be this time leliana"Looking down at the letter as if it could talk."Will there be more of youre maidens? Perhaps more dogs? No, no, to quaint for her taste it seems this time..."A long pause, then fliped over the letter slowly as if tracing the intricisy for clues.

"Oh, it seems she did leave...a...odd...odd...gift for me. One of her newly pups will be greeting me this time?... Hmm" He gazed up, leg tucked over his theigh, foot slowly waging. He parted his lips but did not say anything, only gazing at firelight upon his ceiling."This seems to be a small but interesting trap Leliana."Saying her name ever so slowly...as if to taunt her very spirit.

\---------------------------------

Ellana P.O.V  
Somethings NEVER change...you know that fen?....Fen?She was now waving her hand over his face while he just stared at her...small smirk smeared over his mouth with only the smallest hint of a smile, Resting his cheek on his hand while he sat in a chair...in the corner of a room...creapy like...why couldint there be more damn lights in here?..."FEN, she stomped her foot"

"Huh? Oh yes, yes...i would think so ...uhm Ellana may i ask how it is that you gre- Cut off from ella "Fen...were you even listening..iv been trying to talk about how long yu'v been gone!I meen...i know you dont owe me anything...nor i to you but...why 2 years? WHY leav after 2...then come back on the 3rd...and leav again just after 1 year and come back on the 5th??? Her face so puzzled...mainly because he had JUST gotten back."I never knew a spirit that could just...wonder off so damn far for so long then show up outa nowhere again?!Her face now looked like all sorts of fucked up faces. Turning her head to the side and lifting it up slightly she slamed her palm right into her forhead, cusing under her breath.

She turned away from him only to start walking to her bed. Sitting down now, she cuped her whole hand around her face while slowly draging it down, saging all the skin she could as if it was putty.

"I meen..its abit wry, right? God i hope im not being smug about this..YOU...You missed alot...i will give you that much right now...FEN?She slaped her hand into her other, as if back handing someone."Hmm? OH...excuse me ..Ellana..i ..-sigh- How am i supost to go about this exactly?

"You can start by telling me what you did this time? Like what you did, where you went, that sort of thing."Ah i see, I ENDed back up at the statue, He said while he got up out of his seat. But the only thing i found this time was your'e cot burned to the grown and my sanity with it, he said dryly...with hints of amusement. Ela, have you not noticed what's going on exactly? My voice, youre....bo-sigh- it had to escape his mouth, he just couldint..-

"You Grew, and now, youre diferant. Here i was thinking things would always be the same...He stared at her, a new feeling hit him that he didint know anything about. What i found was there are more then 2-10 of my statues, he said while walking to her...slowly leaning his shoulder on the outer part of the window to her room, peering outside only to have his attention drawn right back to her.

"Fen...i know what they are now. My sisters have told me some stories aswel...even though, she drew out the though part with a weary tone. I do admit i dont exactly remember them. I have so much i have to remember right now...it can be overwhelming ...alot of the time actualy."She started fidling with her thumbs in circles of one another, she looked down at them, and gave wandering eyes."

She knew, she knew what was going on in his head...even if he was something else of nature. She was taller, older, she had boobs? And...a actual ass to shape it all out with....she had stoped growing taller a year ago...but the fat deposited like nothing in the last year.She admitedly thought at this while scrunching her nose and using her fingers to rub her eyes in frustration of it all. Hips...hips were a pain because playing the boy made it all the more harder.

"Yes fen....youre voice has changed ..w-why?Because ...this is all abit creapy. She picked her head up , disbelief coverd her face like a canvas.Youre a spirit and yet WOOoaooo...is not in youre voice like it used to be...i meen their's a slight Echo..thats it."

"Ah...-sigh- he cleared his throte. I do think its from being around you, IN all reality, you youreself are not a spirit aither. The conflicts that come with it now apear to be permanent from my understanding."

"Shit...she leaned forward, clevage showing aparently flusterd him,because he cleared his throte...again. I'm not going to say screw this shit...but i am going to say...while you have been away...iv taken the time to practice my magic more. Leliana calls it nesesary now when ever you leave...Shes EXPECTING you to go again. I see no need to, im perfectly comfortable enough about it all right now."

"But here's the thing, this might sound selfish..or you can just call me bored. I'm going to go check out the statue outside the city. If you want to stick around you can. If you leave again though...she stood up. Sparks flicked across her fingers as she lifted her hand and looked right at him, was he always this tall? When was the last time he was even IN wolf form...I will fucking kick youre ass."

His eyes went wide....he was not the shadow he was once aither...he grew..his body formed a more manly form then anything else..clothing could be seen his eyes could be seen with greys and blues as if actual eyes but..not as bright as one would think, more like fleshy. Cocking his head to the side, eyes squint half a second, aparently...anoyence had crept in.

"Lifting his head ever so high and to the side, he parted his mouth but did not say a word..only smirked tung tickling the edge of his bottom lip as if it was hurt in some way. You aparently aquaired a large amount of fire while i was gone...havint you, very well...i will stay. Knowing if i leave again that...it upsets you this much is...only concering me more about you...i trust you forsaw this already, because now that i know.I'm not leaving you for a second this time.

"*I didint think about this.....leliana is right...i need to think more...aw..aw fck*" She walked tword the door, turned to look at him"Alllllrighty then...we are going ...now then. Although, could you do me a favor?"Hmm? Seriusness peeked into his face again as he turned tword her.

Turn into a wolf for me? She used an aquired tone she learned from one of her sisters, said to be excelent in manipulation...although not being around men very much made her vulnerable to a few things...like not knowing that shit could turn on her any second for it. To get the job done...she had to learn better on how to use people though.

He eye balled her with a cocked head and eyes slightly frowned together. Eyes flicked to the floor and to her. "Why must I?

"Urgh...just..she facepalmed, stareing at him through fingers, she removed her hand. Because...frankly...its not just youre voice fen. You havint noticed have you...supose you dont actualy look at youreself though..

"No i..i do not, havint thought on it aither."He steped forward, and he was now looking down at her."What?she asked in a weak tone, eyebrows arched up."Nothing, he said while shaking his head. Youv changed so much and not just for better or worse but for so much more then you know.He turned around and took a step. Youv changed everything."

He took a glance at her while she frowned a quick second."I havint ..i really need to think more on things fen."

"Dont, i want to see things change, i want...-sigh- a long breath escaped him. Seeing you change is incredible, but seeing you become you...is what i....keep being you ellana."

He wooshed into smoke and to blackness as he took on the form of the wolf...the only diferance...his eyes...6...their are 6..."Fen you...maybe im over thinking this but...do you know that you look similar to a mosaic i once saw on my travels while you were out?"

She lifted a hand to put under his chin, barely nudging her knees to his level...he had grown here aswel."I no longer like this form ella...it is..it seems odd now. In the woods nothing stays near me."

She pulled him in for a hug, in her surprise...the comfort she was missing all these years...was right here. He just never showed this side of himself anymore. And he had been gone for so long..."Fen...she whimperd, i missed you..so..so much...you just dont know. A tear escaped her and landed on his fur.

"~E-ellana...he was siting now, all eyes open in shock...and as if these feelings of his couldint get any worse...His heart skiped again and again until no words could even be said by him...only breath.

"~I am So...so sorry. He said achingly. He returned the hug..wraping his head parcialy around her.  
\---------------------------------------  
Solas P.O.V

  
He was setting up belongings."Serah please let me know if you need anything else befor you leave for the expecting party. The cariage is almost done aswell."

"Ah thank you. He noded. Door closing."*Must mythal keep sending me servants..all the more to help the others here i supose.*"His skiped in that very moment, and yet it did not stop. His hands began to sweat. He looked down, eyes wide..shock and relization hit him. Fore he could feel where the energy was comming from now. Out the window he looked. Hastily he walked tword it while holding his wrist with his other hand.

"I know youre there, he said under his breath warningly. I- cut off from the sudden heat around him as if arms had touched him. The feeling all to familiar yet uknown. He crouched on one knee, hazzy breathing left his lips. Head to the side he tried to deny it eyes slowly closing...he couldint help but..but to take it all in. Somewhere in him he wanted more.

"Why must you leave...what have i wronged this time..to be tortured in this way? A pause....and nothing...it was gone. He stood...still a hich to his breath. He growled while hiting the wall, fingers trying to dig in like dirt when they couldint... Only to increase his want. Pushing away, he felt he was not ready for what was about to come. Unexpectingly he could still feel the skips in his heart and the flush of of the heat. Somewhere in him...it aroused him..all the more hating it, and trying to push it aside with no avail.


End file.
